Ninjago: Elemental Trouble
by SweetHeart114
Summary: After Morro's gone, Kai's hurt and a past villain has returned. Now, the ninja are everyone's last chance.
1. Chapter 1

Kai winced in pain. They were in the hospital and it turns out Kai broke his ankle. Lloyd and Nya were with him and everyone else was in the waiting room.

"Kai, please. Stop moving, or this will take longer or you could make it worse," the doctor said.

"Kai, everything will be fine if you would just sit still," Lloyd said.

"There, done. Now, you just need to stay off it for about six weeks and come back in in about three weeks so we can check the healing," the doctor said.

"Can I still fight," Kai asked.

"Kai, what part of stay off it don't you understand," Lloyd said and Kai grew angry with him.

Nya handed him a set of crutches and they left to go see the others that were eager to see their red ninja friend.

"Kai!" Jay yelled, being the first to see them.

Everyone gathered around Kai and Zane was the first to notice the cast on his ankle.

"So it not just sprained, it's broken," Zane said and Kai nodded.

"No fighting for about two months," Kai said.

"Come on, let's go home boys," Lloyd said, leading everyone out.

Sensei Wu payed for everything and they all boarded the Bounty and left.

It had been about an hour since they left the hospital, and Kai was in the ninja's room, one his bed, reading a comic book when Ali and Lloyd walked in.

"Hey Kai, how are you," Ali asked.

"Oh hey Ali, good, where ya been," Kai asked and sat up on his bed.

"Visiting with Skylar, she's happy you're alive and here," Ali said.

"How's the ankle feel now," Lloyd asked, handing him a bag of gummy worms.

"A little sore I guess," Kai said, looking down at it.

Then Jay came bursting into the room.

"We have an emergency people," he said, handing Kai his crutches.

They all followed him to the bridge where everyone was staring at the monitor.

"Ug, well now all of the other elemental masters are missing," Cole said, putting his hands on his hips with a frustrated sigh.

"What do you mean," Kai asked, sitting in a chair.

"Karlof, Neuro and Skylar just disappeared," Jay said.

Kai's eye's grew wide. "What!"

"We're sorry brother, we'll find them," Nya said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so," Kai said.

On Master Chen's Island, Skylar was talking to her father and Clouse. Somehow, when the cursed realm was destroyed, they escaped.

"Father, the ninja have found the elemental Princess," Skylar said.

"Good, anything else I should know," Chen asked his daughter.

"Yes, Kai is injured and is unable to fight," Skylar responded.

"Then I know what we can do," Chen said.

They both laughed evilly. This could be the REAL end of Ninjago.

 **Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer. Lot's will happen in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai, are you coming or what," Lloyd asked.

He, Ali and Kai were going out to get something for Sensei and a movie of them to watch.

"Don't rush me Lloyd. I can still shoot fire at you," Kai said, growing frustrated.

"Summon your dragon and Kai can ride with you. I'll use my hang glider," Ali said.

Lloyd summoned his dragon and Ali her hang glider. Lloyd helped Kai up and they left, unaware that a certain someone was watching. A grin crossed her face.

Everything was good on the Bounty, Zane was cooking for everyone else. Cole and Jay were playing video games and Sensei Wu and Misako were looking over scrolls.

"Hello there Zane," a familiar female voice said.

"Where are you, I know you're here," Zane said, scanning the room.

Suddenly, a peach ninja jumped out of the shadows and attacked Zane. He screamed, and everyone came running. When they arrived, Zane was under a net that blocked his powers and Skylor looked over at the others in the doorway.

"Skylor, what are you doing," Jay said.

Skylor threw a shuriken at them. "Just doing what I was told to."

A net dropped on the other and trapped them.

"What, you're responsible for all the disappearing masters," Cole said shocked.

"Yup and you're going to join them soon. Powerless and imprisoned. I did want this but I have to obey my father. I'm sorry," Skylor said, and gassed the others to sleep, except for Zane. "Now tell me where the other to are and the princess. Please," Skylor asked.

"Never!" Zane yelled. "They are out of harm's way."

"Fine, I'll get them later," she said and dragged them all away to Chen's Island.

Kai, Lloyd and Ali were in the Ninjago City Mall. They got Kai a wheelchair, knowing they would be a while, and set of.

"Ok, Sensei gave me a list of groceries that we need to get so let's go get those first," Lloyd said, while pushing Kai along.

The other two agreed and they went to the No Frills in the mall and got started.

"Ok, six types of fruit," Lloyd said.

"Check," Ali replied.

"Milk."

"Check."

"Whole wheat bread and bagels."

"Check and check."

"Fish, ground beef, and chicken legs."

"All check."

"Ice cream," Kai said.

"What!"

"Fine Kai," Lloyd said tossing a tub of ice cream in the cart.

"And tree," Lloyd said confused.

"Let me see that," Kai took the list. "Tea. It's smudged."

"That makes sense."

"That's everything. Let's go," Ali said.

They went to the front of the store and payed for everything. Then went to the gaming store. They picked out a movie. Actually they picked their favourite series, the Spy Kids movies.

"I'm hungry, what do you guys want to have for lunch," Ali asked.

"How about Subway."

"Sure Kai, I was just about to say that. Then we'll head home," Lloyd said.

They went to the Subway in the mall. Kai got a Chicken Teriyaki sub, Lloyd got a meatball sub and Ali got a salad. Once they finished their food, they headed outside and left for the Bounty, unaware that no one was there.

On Master Chen's Island, the ninja were chain up in different cells, along with all the other kidnapped elemental masters.

"Well, well, well. I got four more powers to take. Who's first," Chen said with an evil grin.

He elbowed his daughter, who sighed and went to get one of the ninja. She unlocked a cage and took Nya to her father. Nya struggled but wasn't able to break free of Skylar grip. She now stood face to face with Chen.

"A master of water I see. We haven't met before, have we," Chen said, then saw the look in her eye's. "Wait, your we the imposter from my tournament, well I'm still taking your powers."

Nya screamed as he took her powers with a new staff.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, anyone here," Kai said. Lloyd handed him his crutches.

"It appears that our friends are missing now too," Ali said in sorrow.

"Nya's be kidnapped! Nooo!" Kai yelled.

"Let's look around. Maybe we can find a clue," Lloyd said.

They started searching and while Kai was looking in the kitchen, he found something.

"Guys. Come see this," he yelled.

The others raced to the kitchen and Kai held a piece of bright orange cloth.

"Only one person where's that colour and can kidnap with ease," Lloyd said.

"No. She wouldn't. Unless," Kai paused.

"Our worst fears have returned. Master Chen has returned," Lloyd said.

"Who is Master Chen," Ali asked confused.

"You know Skylor. He's her father," Kai replied.

Lloyd continued. "When Zane sacrificed himself to stop the overlord, he was somehow rebuilt on Chen's island. Zane was the bait to lure us into a trap, but we stopped him with the help of the other elemental master. Then my father was sent to the cursed realm to curse Chen and his followers and save Ninjago. Unfortunately, he's gone now."

Lloyd started to cry a little and Kai comforted him as best as he could.

"Don't worry, we'll save everyone," Ali said with confidence.

The others now had slight smiles on their faces, but what was his plan.

Nya fell unconscious after her power were stolen.

"Nya!" Jay cried out.

Clouse took Nya and tossed her into a cell. Meanwhile, Skylor unlocked Jay's cell door. She grabbed Jay and took him to her father.

"Ah. Jay, it's been awhile, hasn't it," Chen said.

"You'll never win. Kai and Lloyd are still out there and they'll stop you," Jay tried to sound brave but was still terrified.

"Sure they will," Chen sarcastically said. He then took Jay's powers and Clouse put him with the unconscious water ninja. "Bring me the black one."

Cole was brought forward, unconscious for some unknown reason. Chen took his powers with ease and he was put with the other two powerless ninja. Nya was slowly waking up now.

"And for the final one that we have," Chen said and walked to Zane's cell. "We have bigger plans for you."

Zane gulped and Chen grinned evilly. Skylor and Clouse took Zane and left the dungeon. Jay now was worried, not only for their uncaptive friends, but for the white ninja too.

Zane was forced into a room full of computers. He didn't looked scared but on the inside, he was pure terrified. Clouse and Skylor strapped him to a table, and surprisingly, he didn't fight at all.

"Well, well, Zane. I bet you're wondering why I took your friends powers, but not yours," Chen said.

Zane nodded, and looked around the room.

"Well, we're going to reprogram you and you're going to help us capture your friends and the princess."

"What! You can't do that. I won't help you and I won't hurt my friends," Zane said.

"Oh, but you will. Goodnight Zane," Chen said, and with that Zane was forced into sleep mode.

But when he would awake, he wouldn't be the white ninja we all know, but the exact opposite.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole woke up with a headache, and two fellow ninja looking down at him.

"Ah, Cole, you're finally awake," Jay said.

"Oh, my head. What happened," Cole said, holding his head in pain.

"We've been captured and brought to Chen's Island. Now he's stolen our powers and taken Zane for other plans apparently. We don't know what but we hope he's Ok," Jay said.

The three of them knew that they had one last hope. And they were Kai, Lloyd and Ali.

Zane woke up, and he felt different. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He couldn't remember much. Only his name and that he had the elemental power of ice.

"Hey Zane," Skylor said helping him up. "You feeling Ok."

"I….I….I don't know. What happened," Zane asked.

"You were damaged and we fixed you up, but you said you'd help us with something," Skylor lied.

"Really, with what."

"Capturing two ninja and a Princess. We suspect the three are together somewhere, we just don't know where," Skylor said.

"I think I know a place that they might be. There's a hide out they have in the desert. They probably went there to hide," Zane replied to Skylor.

They looked at each other and Zane lead the two there, unaware that he was helping the wrong side.

"We should hide somewhere they'll never find us," Kai said.

"And let the others suffer, No way," Lloyd replied, a little frustrated.

"I think Kai's right. If we're caught, Ninjago will fall. If we hide, we can plan and save everyone eventually. Now the question is where," Ali asked.

"I think I know where," Kai said.

Lloyd saw the look on his face and knew where he meant and nodded. And with that, they set off for the desert, not knowing who will be following them.

"We're here," Lloyd said.

They were at a skeleton of a dinosaur. Ali gave a confused look to the ninja, then Kai hit a button and the mouth open up. Ali just stood in shock.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a statue," Kai said.

"Oh, right," Ali ran in after the two ninja and the mouth closed.

A few minutes later, Zane, Skylor and Chen arrived.

"Are you sure that this is the place," Skylor asked.

"Should you ever doubt a nindroid," Zane replied.

"I can feel a very strong source of elemental power. But from where," Chen said.

Zane hit the button on the skeleton and the mouth open again. CHen was a bit surprised and they entered.

Kai was sitting in the middle of the platform. Lloyd and Ali were standing by him. THen they heard footsteps coming down the ramp from the door.

"On no, they're here. Hide," Lloyd whispered.

They helped Kai up and hurried over to a vehicle and hide behind it.

"Father, are you sure that they're here," Skylor asked.

"Yes," Chen replied.

"They're here somewhere. I sense three other life forms down here," Zane said.

The three that were hiding gasped.

"Zane's helping them," Kai whispered.

"They must have done something to him," Lloyd whispered back.

"Did you hear that," Chen said.

Zane heard it loud and clear and headed for where the voices came from.

He looked around the vehicle. "Ah ha. Found you."

The three screamed. Lloyd and Ali ran, forget Kai couldn't. Zane grabbed his crutches and Chen came on the other side of the vehicle. Kai yelled for help, but the other two were dealing with Skylor, he was on his own.

Zane tossed his crutches away and grabbed him. Chen slowly walked closer to Kai.

"Well hello again master of fire. I believe the last time we talked, you had my own daughter betray me. Now how does it feel to be betrayed by someone you love," Chen asked.

"What did you do to him," Kai asked.

"We repaired him and rebooted him, and now he works for us,' Chen smiled evilly.

Skylor called to her father saying she won and Lloyd and Ali were captured. Kai could hear them struggling.

"Good job," Chen said to his daughter.

Lloyd and Ali were trapped in a net. While Chen and Zane were distracted, Kai rolled out of Zane's grasp and crawled for his crutches, but Zane grabbed him again.

"Where are you going," Zane said.

Zane pulled Kai back over and even with all the struggling, he couldn't break free.

"You know what, you won't be any help in the end so I take your powers here and now," Chen said.

"No you won't," Kai said.

He freed one arm, punch Zane in the face and rolled of the platform.

"Kai!" Ali and Lloyd yelled.

"Ug, he's so stubborn. Well, now he's gone, but that's why we have you," Chen said motioning at his daughter.

With that they left, not knowing the red ninja was still alive and climbing up the wall. Kai grabbed his crutches and left for the only other people who could help him, Ed and Edna.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd was tossed carelessly into the cell with Nya, Jay and Cole. He was unconscious.

"Lloyd," the three ninja yelled and ran to the green ninja.

Lloyd started to gain consciousness as they ran to him.

"What happened," Lloyd asked.

Before anyone could answer, Chen appeared in front of their cell, chuckling evilly.

"Oh Lloyd. Oh powerless Lloyd. There's so much you don't know," he said.

Then Zane and Ali walked out of the shadows. Ali had a titanium collar around her neck and red eyes.

"What did you do to them," Cole started.

"And where's Kai," Jay finished.

"Kai fell but is somehow alive and we're trying to locate him. Theses two are under my control, along with all the nindroids and Cryptor, now that we've teamed up. He'll become my second in command once we take over Ninjago. Cryptor made this mind control collar that you see on Ali and we reprogramed metal man. As soon as we find your red friend, we can take over the world," Chen said.

"You won't win. That I'm sure," Lloyd said, trying to stand but fell back down.

"Oh, but we will," Skylor said, coming up to the cell.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "We've got him now," Zane said and ran off.

Chen and Ali follow Zane and Skylor ran to get the nindroids ready. The other ninja were shocked at everything said. What could they do.

Kai had finally arrived at the junkyard that was Jay's home. He walked in on his crutches.

"Hello, anyone home. Ed. Edna. Anyone," Kai said.

"Edna, I think I'm hearing thing again," Ed yelled.

"Ed, I heard it this time. I think we have a visitor," Edna replied.

Edna peered around a pile of junk and saw Kai.

"Ed, there's a boy wearing red and he has brown spiky hair," Edna yelled at Ed.

"Is it Kai," Ed said walking out from behind another pile of junk.

"Yup, and sorry Jay's not with me," Kai said.

They greeted each other and Edna helped Kai into their trailer.

"So, what has our son getting into now, and where are your other friends," Ed asked and Edna elbowed him.

"Master Chen has returned and has capture all the elemental masters except me. I….well….I rolled off a cliff in the samurai X cave and well, he may know I'm alive but I have no clue," Kai said.

"And what about your ankle," Edna asked.

Kai told them the story about them facing off against Morro and For once, they didn't interrupt him. When he finished, the Walkers were surprised at what happened.

Then there was a moment of silence. "So what now," Ed asked.

Kai was about to answer when their was a loud explosion outside, everyone ran outside and saw nindroids, Anacondrai followers and four others. Chen, Skylor, Zane and Ali!? Ali and Skylor lifted Kai into the air and Zane froze the Walkers in ice. The froze Kai in a block of freezing cold ice, or at least to the master of fire.

"C-c-c-cold," Kai stuttered.

"Let's go, we've got what we came for," Chen said, and everyone followed him, leaving Ed and Edna in blocks of ice.

Ed and Edna had finally broke free from their icy prisons. It had been about an hour since Chen took Kai and they were worried.

"We have to find help," Ed said.

"Call everyone we know and tell them to come here ASAP," Edna replied.

Ed ran inside and start calling everyone. About five minutes later, they had close to a hundred people and all the Serpentine at their junkyard.

"People, quiet please," Ed yelled.

Everyone quieted down and Edna spoke. "The people who have saved us many times are in danger and they need our help. We the people of Ninjago to protect each other at all costs and the serpentine to help us save the elemental masters."

A man with brown hair smoothed over his head, the exact opposite of Kai's, a bushy mustache and eyebrows and a cane in one hand, walked up to the Walkers.

"My name is Lou Brockstone, Cole's father and I want to have my son, your son and all their friends back safely. I'll call Mr. Borg and we'll do everything we can to protect Ninjago and our people," Lou said.

"People, return to your villages and prepare for battle. Serpentine, we're going to invade and island," Ed said.

People and serpentine cheered. Citizens returned to their villages and serpentine lead the way to Chen's island. Were they going to save Ninjago or get themselves killed. Possibly both, only the future will tell.

 **I'm going to give a few shout outs away. Shout outs for Kairocksrainbow, Kai's Girlfriend, StoryWriter2003, and lovesgod12.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chen called Ali and Zane to bring Kai in. He struggled but even if he could break free of their grasp, he would just fall down with his broken ankle. Chen had already taken his daughters powers and locked her with the other ninja.

"What have you done to them," Kai asked with anger in his voice.

"I helped them and now they work for me," Chen replied.

"Kai, Zane's been reprogrammed but it's the collar," Lloyd yelled from the cell.

 _What does he mean by that_ Kai thought then noticed the collar on Ali. He stole a shuriken from Zane and broke the collar on Ali.

"Oh," Ali moaned and started to fall.

Kai caught her though. "It's Ok."

"What happened?"

"No, no, NO!" Chen yelled, "Guards, seize them."

"No time to explain, we've got to get everyone out," Kai shot back Zane.

Nindroids and Anacondrai followers came and attacked. Ali managed to free the ninja. Kai fought Zane, Ali fought Master Chen, the ninja were taking down the army with ease without their powers, and Skylor was letting everyone else out of their cells.

"We're out numbered," Neuro said.

"We can quit," Kai yelled dodging a shuriken.

Suddenly, a familiar voice to the ninja yelled, "Serpentine, attack."

"Let's get them boys, CHARGE!"

Now the room was full of serpentine fighting with the elemental masters.

"Jay! Your Ok," a female voice called.

"Mom!?" Jay said hugging his parents. "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting the good fight son," his father replied.

"But…...but…...fine, but be careful," Jay said.

"We'll be fine, LOOK OUT," Edna yelled swinging a a nindroid behind Jay.

"NINJAGO," Jay did spinjitzu, followed by Cole and LLoyd.

Meanwhile, Kai was being pelted by Zane with shurikens. Kai finally landed a blow on Zane, who hit him back. Then Skalidor wrapped his tail around Zane's legs and knocked him down.

"Thanks man," Kai said.

Skalidor smiled until Zane punched him in the jaw. He let go of Zane, who then grabbed Kai and started choking him. Kai tried to break free, but couldn't, then passed out in Zane's arms. Jay snuck up on them and smacked Zane in the back and flung him into a power box. Then he shorted out.

Kai woke up and saw what happened.

"What the heck, Jay," he said.

"What happened, where am I," Zane started asking.

"Zane. Is that you," Jay asked as he and Kai walked over to him.

"Yes, who would I be. I'm the only nindroid on your side," Zane replied.

They all laughed and Zane turned off his funny switch.

Ali shot fire at Chen, who blocked it and shot lightning at her. She dodged it and it a nindroid behind her. Not just any nindroid though, it was Mindroid. He freaked out and jumped on Chen, and started beating him up. Chen dropped his staff with all the elemental powers he had stolen and Ali picked it up.

"Destroy it," Lloyd yelled.

Without any second thought, she smashed it and everyone regained their powers. Moments later, the army had either retreated or was retreating. All except for Cryptor, who snuck up on Edna and attacked. She screamed and Jay ran to her. Zane took down Cryptor, who then retreated too.

"Mom!" Jay cried and kneeled down beside her. "Someone help, please."

Zane came over and picked up Edna, Ed comforted his son and they ran to the helicopter they took here and went to the hospital immediately.

Edna was Ok in the end and no one saw Chen for a while, but now Kai and Skylor were missing. The next day, Kai came back to the Bounty and Nya freak on him. Really though, he spent the night at Skylor to help her settle down. Now Ninjago had peace for a few months at least.


End file.
